What Do You Want?
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay post-ep oneshot for 5x19.... 'A text message, really Danny'


**_A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to say a few words. Actually, just two. BABY. GIRL. I heart this season. If you haven't gathered, it's another post ep one-shot for 5x19. _**

**_Some of the aspects in the chapter was taken from FRIENDS. Two fantastic shows in one mediocre oneshot! YAY! _**

**_Hope you enjoy. :) _**

* * *

Danny glanced towards Adam as he sat, eyes fixated on the screen in front of him. Danny however, was slightly more concerned with the item sat beside him on the desk.

"She'll call, you know." Adam said, eyes not leaving the screen. "She calls you every day."

Danny sighed and dragged a hand down his face, "I just miss her, you know? It's getting late and she still hasn't called, I'm worried."

"No shit." Adam laughed, "Really? You? The hardcore player turned baby daddy turned sappy husband."

"Laugh it up." Danny grumbled. "Wait till you get yourself some lovin' and watch me and my boy say I told you so."

"Boy?" Adam laughed, "Last week it was a girl."

"I changed my mind."

"Doesn't work like that, man. Sorry."

"Well, I'm Danny Messer, and what I say goes."

"Is this cause you would be scared shitless having to deal baby girl Messer dating baby Adam Ross' when she's older."

"No, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

Danny laughed softly, as he reached for the mouse, to click on the other minimized window. "I'm terrified she'll bring home some douche like me."

"I'm sure Lindsay's dad had the same conversation. Way back in the day of baby Montana."

Danny turned and smirked at Adam before letting out a soft laugh.

The two men fell into comfortable silence as the computer frantically analysed the past three months worth of games on the online poker website. Adam let a breath and sighed heavily.

"S'up?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Adam assured him. "It just… It hit me how far you two have come in what, four years?"

Danny nodded and smiled softly, "I'd do it all again for her. Take the good with the bad and times it by ten, as long as I ended up with her, I'd take whatever was thrown at me."

Adam smiled and patted Danny on the back, "You know… I could see you with a baby girl."

Danny snorted.

"No, seriously." Adam said as he turned in his chair, "You can't? You can't see yourself chasing after a little baby girl with brown curls and dark brown eyes and your wicked grin? Through the park, hot summers day, on yours and Lindsay's day off."

Danny licked his lips. "Want to know a secret?"

Adam laughed, "What are we, pre-teen girls?"

Danny punched him in his arm, "Wanna know or not?"

"Go on." Adam laughed.

"It's all I've ever wanted. A little baby girl just like her. Her eyes, her smile, her wicked sense of humour. I mean, it doesn't matter to me as long as our baby is healthy."

"So why all the boys names then?"

Danny shrugged. "It seems easier. I can do boys. I can teach baseball. I can teach him to ride his bike. I can be there when he takes the state championship home. My baby girl? I… it scares me."

"You know what, it scares me." Adam admitted, "And I'm not even having the baby. But you know what else…"

"What?"

"You're gonna be the best dad, Danny. I can see it. I know you are."

Danny smiled and nodded before holding his hand out and shaking Adam's. "I appreciate that."

Adam smiled as he looked down at the vibrating phone on the desk, flashing LINDSAY.

"Speak of the angel." Adam teased.

Danny glanced down as he grabbed his phone and stood up. "Mind if I take this?"

"Sure," Adam nodded, "But you might wanna answer it before she hangs up and calls Mac to see if you were a jackass and are caught up in some kind of shootout."

"Wiseass." Danny called over his shoulder as he headed out into the hallway and answered his phone. "Hey babe."

"Hi." She sighed heavily down the phone.

"Everything okay? How's the baby? How are you?"

"Fine, fine and fine." she sighed again. "Danny, I'm really bored."

"You say this every time we talk. Why don't you find yourself a hobby? Join a club; do something. Find a crime scene that needs processing."

She grumbled. "Not funny."

"I'm serious. Go somewhere and do something with your mom."

He could hear Lindsay thinking about something on the other end of the phone. "Linds?"

"I wanna know."

Danny cleared his throat as he pushed into the locker room. "Wanna know what?" he asked as he made his way over to Lindsay's locker and slid down it, so that he was sat on the floor.

"I wanna know the sex of the baby."

Danny laughed. "I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I changed my mind." She said. "I want to know."

"Well," Danny smiled, "I told you it was entirely up to you, baby. You know the decision is down to you. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"I started thinking of baby names." She giggled.

"Me too!" He exclaimed.

"Boy or girl?" Lindsay asked.

"Boy," he said quietly.

"Girl." She chirped. "I really want to know, Danny."

"Well, when you get back to New York, at your next appointment I could just get her to tell us."

"No." Lindsay said shyly, "I want to know now."

"Well, I got an idea." Danny smirked, "how's about you call the doctors tomorrow when the actual doctors office is open and not just shy of midnight in New York."

"Sorry, time difference, I forgot." She giggled.

"…And let them know that we want to know?"

"Can you do that?" she asked.

"It's worth a shot." Danny shrugged. "I mean, I presume they have it on your file, cause she noted it down even though we said we wanted to wait. I saw her."

Lindsay sighed. "Are you sure? I mean, there's no going back once I do."

Danny thought about it for a second, and took a deep breath. "For once, I want to know what cards we are going to be dealt with. We've had enough surprises for a lifetime, don't you think? Let's celebrate our baby now."

Lindsay took a deep breath, "But I want to find out with you."

"Well, you decided to haul your country butt to Montana, so it looks like it's this or nothing baby, you take your pick."

She sighed. "I really want to find out while I'm holding your hand… I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. But, it's not much longer now, and you two will be back with me, so daddy can look after the both of you."

She giggled tearfully down the phone. "What do you want?"

"Sex wise? Or from life in general."

"What do you think?" She snorted sarcastically.

"Wiseass." Danny muttered. "Honestly, I think it's a boy. But I would be happy with a healthy happy baby."

"You do?" Lindsay asked…. "Me too."

"So, shall we do it? You call the doctor in the morning and find out?"

She shrieked excitedly, "Are you sure? You really want to know?"

"Yeah." Danny laughed at her childlike exuberance. "Although chances are I'm still gonna be on shift when you do that."

Lindsay sighed.

"You could text me it, and when I get a free second I could break away and call you?"

"A text Danny, really?"

"Lindsay… It doesn't matter to me how I find out… It is still the same result. You text me with either baby boy or baby girl, and I will call you. Simple."

She giggled. "How the case coming along?"

"Same ol', Same ol'."

She snorted.

"What?" Danny laughed, "What?"

"Last time you said that Stella made a little phone call informing me of your jackass activities. What did you do this time? Abseiling down the Statue of Liberty in pursuit of a suspect?"

"I already abseiled down the Statue of Liberty, Linds. Geez. Come on now, where did you leave your brain?"

"Sorry, momentary lapse." She snorted sarcastically. "Seriously, are we safe today?"

"Yeah." Danny assured her, "me and Adam are currently making our way through the online world of Poker."

"Sounds fantastic." Lindsay laughed, before husband and wife fell silent on both ends of the line.

"I miss you, Lindsay. You and our baby."

"We miss you too." She sighed. "I've had constant heartburn ever since I left. I think it's cause my heart is breaking cause we miss you so much."

"Not the fact that heartburn is a common side effect linked with pregnancy, no?"

"No. Lindsay Messer is completely different." She giggled. "I really miss you."

"I know you do. But it's not long now, and you'll be home. So. Tomorrow, call the doctor and text me the result. I will call you."

"I'm not happy about this, Danny." She sighed, "I want to call you. I'm sure Mac wont mind."

Danny laughed., "I think he's going to come and get you from Montana himself soon. I'm walking around the lab with my little black book asking random people what they think of names."

"They are never going to let me leave the state of New York on my own ever again." Lindsay teased. "I leave you for two minutes and you become some crazy daddy who…"

"Loves his baby and his baby's mommy with all of his heart."

She smiled. "You should really go."

"I should." He agreed. "So you promise me, you're going to text me what the doctor says?"

"I promise." She smiled, despite his inability to see her. "I miss you." She said, voice, barely above a whisper.

"I love you, Lindsay. Go to bed, now. Okay?"

She sighed, "Be careful, Danny."

"Always." He smiled before calling out to her before she hung up. "Linds?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what we're gonna have, I promise you that I'm going to be the best daddy to our boy or girl. I promise you I wont let them down."

She sniffed and let out a breath. "I know you won't. I'll speak to you tomorrow, Danny."

And with that, Danny disconnected the call, with a new stride in his step and a glisten of excitement in his cobalt blue eyes.

He was hours from knowing the sex of the baby that was, in just under a month was going to change his life.

His and Lindsay's life.

Forever.

* * *

**_Hope that cleared up the reason behind the text message in the show. Clearly TPTB forgot to slip this scene in :P Just kidding. _**

**_R&R?_**


End file.
